2011-08-31
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Leah Flanagan, John Williamson, Jimeoin, Dave O'Neil, Guests: Leah Flanagan, John Williamson, Jimeoin, Dave O'Neil Official description Episode Seventeen (31/08/2011) This Week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are singer/songwriter Leah Flanagan, Irish comedian Jimeoin, Aussie bush balladeer John Williamson and the always funny Dave O'Neil. We also have a special performance by That 1 Guy. For more information on That 1 Guy click here. Myf's Team In 2010, John Williamson celebrated forty years in the recording industry. During his career he has received twenty four Golden Guitars, two ARIA awards, released thirty nine albums, ten videos, seven DVDs and three impressive books of stories and lyrics. John is frequently referred to as an Australian icon and has become synonymous with his iconic song 'True Blue'. His music takes people on journeys through this great Australian continent, which continues to be the inspiration for most of his best known and most loved songs. From his musical family beginnings in the Victorian Mallee, to defining the Australian character through song, John Williamson has achieved musical success and respect internationally and nationwide, writing some 400 songs and selling in excess of 3.8 million albums in Australia alone. As President of the Country Music Association of Australia he encourages young Australian musicians to be proud of their own country and heritage. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a favourite member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. This year Dave was a regular on Adam Hills in Gordon Street Tonight. Alan's Team A player of the ukulele, piano and guitar, the talented Leah Flanagan was the first Indigenous graduate of a classical musical degree in Northern Territory and South Australia. Pursuing her love of soul and funk, however, took Leah back to her hometown of Darwin where she was spotted playing live at a jazz and blues bar and subsequently invited to perform at the East Coast Blues and Blues & Roots Festival in 2007. Since then Leah has become a favourite on the major festival circuit. Her involvement with The Black Arm Band has enabled her to perform at various locales, as well as work with some of her major influences like Archie Roach, Paul Kelly and Jimmy Barnes. A 'Breakthrough' grant awarded by the Cultural Ministers Council helped Leah to record her first solo album in Melbourne, Nirvana Nights, which was released in 2010. Born in Northern Ireland, Jimeoin made his name as a comedian here in Australia. He is known and loved for his brilliantly funny wit and charming observations on the absurdities of every-day life. A familiar face on Australian television, Jimeoin has appeared on all the nation's top variety and comedy programs including Rove, The Panel, Thank God You're Here and Full Frontal. The three series of his own hit show Jimeoin consistently won the ratings. He has also written and starred in two feature films, The Craic and The Extra. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes